Handlebars
by Epicfroggz
Summary: America slowly grows, and slowly gets stronger... Based off of the song Handlebars, my first songfic!


**Sorry had to delete the lyrics I had originally. After every paragraph or so there is a chunk of the song, just listen to Handlebars while reading and you'll get it.**

Handlebars - A Hetalia Songfic

Little America had always dreamt of being the best, but so far the only thing he could do that was amazing was ride his bike with no handlebars. It was okay if he got hurt, as he would always get back up and keep living.

As little America grew, he learnt useless skills that wouldn't really help him in life, honestly, but he was still proud of them. He would always believe in himself, always take pride in what he could do.

Believing he could make the world better too, he started teaching others how to do what he could do, showing them how to be like him. He wanted the world to hear him sing, to hear him in general.

America, now more of a teenager, had a good group of friends he'd grown up with. These friends included England (his brother/mother), Canada (his twin), Russia (his sort of rival), and Japan (his best friend ever). They'd traveled the world together, each showing off their territories, somehow even went to Australia. During that time of discovery, America found more of himself, and had a concrete wish of what he wanted to do. But first, he needed more time to learn and mature...

Slowly time went on, and the relationships that America had with his friends soured. First he rebelled against the very person who raised him, then he fought against his best buddy Japan, then he started forgetting about Canada and their close relationship, and his rivalry with Russia grew tenfold and was always on the brink of explosion. America distanced himself from his childhood buddies, determined to make a living before dealing with them. He took it upon himself to grow in all areas his country could possibly grow in: economics, defense, research, and many more. At first he started off small, occasionally phoning his friends to tell them of his accomplishments.

After dealing with the little things, and the very roots of his country, America went on about industrializing and his research in science, and all of the new job opportunities, and how he could cure the world if he wanted to.

But of course, America wasn't the only one growing. His 'friends' were also finding ways to improve on themselves, always finding new ways to keep their country rolling. They know what is up ahead in the future, up ahead in the undiscovered country.

America knew that he was gaining support, that he didn't need anyone. Yes, he didn't need anyone to tell him what to do anymore, because he knew... Now was the time to execute his plan.

America was beginning to realize his true strength. He could do so much, he could make everyone swoon over him, he could help the poor, feed the hungry, heck, he could bend the laws of physics if he wanted to! There was no need to stop, no need to get sidetracked. America needed to keep expanding, always, always. Because he knew his plan was flawless, and already in motion.

America's plan was for the greater good. He saw nothing wrong with it, honestly. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be on top, right? Yes... Nothing wrong. Then why were his 'friends' giving him worried side glances? Ah, it didn't even matter. The only one who could really stop him now was his very own rival, who he himself was growing to be very dangerous. But America didn't mind, as he knew he would end up at number one anyways. He could see Russia was getting more and more crazed in trying to catch up to him, and America didn't worry one bit. America knew he could just end him with a push of a button, or maybe Russia would find a way to end himself. It didn't matter, with what America could do now.

America never noticed himself going crazed too. He was so blinded by all his power, he never noticed his tone becoming more and more insane. England didn't matter, Canada wasn't even real, Japan would never catch up to him after what he did, Russia had come to a screeching halt after everyone had left him. No one could stop America now. Every day at meetings the others looked at him either worriedly or frightened. America reveled in the fact that the others feared him. It only gave him more and more power.

But America needed to go bigger than shooting missles, continue building his military. He knew Russia could guide a missile at him too.

Yes, all of those puny Middle Eastern countries would fall to his highly trained soldiers, no doubt about it. He himself could snipe someone he didn't like, just for fun. But he had to go bigger.

And only just after he gave the order to end everyone and everything did America realize what he had done. But it was too late. America's final thoughts were of when he was so small, so little that all he could do that was amazing was ride his bike with no handlebars.

 **The song is really good by the way, you guys should give it a listen. :D Plz review and stuff! ^J^**


End file.
